


Conference Call

by Orion_fics



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-19
Updated: 2007-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_fics/pseuds/Orion_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is attending a training day.  Carson decides to make things a little more interesting.  Complete PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Voice Kink'.

“John?”

The voice came over his radio, and John glanced around the group of marines, checking whether they were hearing the message too. 

As if it could see his actions the voice replied.

“I’m on a private channel love, no one can hear us. Only you.” Something about the way the last two words were stressed got John’s full attention. He loved it when Carson got possessive, his voice filled with command, offsetting the softness of his accent and combining into the hottest thing John thought he would ever hear. 

“You were saying that this training day might be a bit boring.” The voice paused, allowing its understatement to filter into John’s mind. The words a bit boring had never crossed his lips. The complaints he had been making to Carson, Elizabeth and anyone else who would listen over the past week since he had been told he would have to join his men on the team building exercise had all been much stronger than that. As he’d pointed out, repeatedly, he was all for team building, but he preferred to build them while fighting the wraith, not while listening to some so called expert propounding the theories of bonding in a darkened room while John tried his best to stay awake, aware that his position in the front row, and his vocal complaints about the exercise had resulted in his men watching him all the more closely. And unless he was mistaken in his intelligence, and he was rarely mistaken, a sweepstake being taken to just how long through the day he would last before something more important forced him to leave. The fact that he had made it this far, and was now resigning himself to a post-prandial snooze for the rest of the afternoon was only due to sheer bloody-mindedness. That and the fact he knew Bates and Rodney at least had lost their bets. 

“I’m going to tell you what I’m going to do with you this evening John, every detail. But there’s one condition. I’m only going to do these things if you make it through the day. No sneaking off. No sudden important calls that you have to go and see to. You’re setting an example love, and I expect you to live up to it. And if you do…

“Well, first of all, as soon as you come through the door I’m going to get you out of those clothes. First your top. I’m going to peel it up, slowly, showing me you flesh, inch by inch, I’m going to pull it over your head, and destroy that ridiculous hairstyle of yours.”

A grin came over John’s face for a moment that he had to fight to conceal. Somehow he guessed that he wasn’t meant to find ‘Communicating for success’ so entertaining. The voice continued in his ear, unwavering. 

“Then I’m going to put one hand on your chest, and I’m going to push you back until you’re up against the wall. I’ll hold you there with one arm while I use the other.

“First I’m going to undo your belt. Your trousers are coming off next. Little by little, they’re coming down, and as they do I’m going to kneel with the movement until I’m on my knees in front of you. You’ll be completely naked and I’ll be able to feast my eyes on you, and I’ll be just at the right height to…

John’s cough caused a couple of the men near him to jump. An exclamation, quickly cut short from a few rows behind led him to believe he had interrupted someone’s sleep. Well, he couldn’t blame them; they didn’t have the kind of motivation he did to stay awake. Besides, his concentration at the moment was fixed firmly, not on the lecture, but on trying to control his reaction to Carson’s words. He knew he was going to have to sit through the whole thing. There was no way he was going to give in to Carson’s teasing and let his lover win by leaving early, but he was already beginning to consider his exit strategies, and try as he might, he hadn’t so far come up with one that didn’t involve him standing up in the presence of other people. Surreptitiously he moved his hand to his groin. Pushing down strongly the pain served to rid him of some of the other sensations, while in his ear piece Carson carried on. 

“I’m going to start gently. Ever so gently. Just a few licks. Flicks of the tongue really, then I’m going to start circling the head with my tongue, and it’s going to be easy John, cause you’re going to be so hard. Are you hard now, thinking about it? How I’m going to tease you, carry on gently until you think you can’t take any more and then I’m going to take you in my mouth. And it’s going to feel so good for you, you’re going to try and get more. But I’m not going to let you. I’m going to hold your hips against the wall. You’re not going to be able to move to force me into anything. It’s going to be up to me exactly how much you get. How deep I let you go. And it’s going to be slow. So slow that you’ll be begging me to speed up, but every time you ask for more, it’s just going to get me to slow down. Maybe even stop for a while. I love watching you like that. You’re going to be on the edge. Lost to everything but the sensations from my touch. Just desperate for whatever I’m going to give you and you’ll know that’s it’s up to me, how much you get. You won’t have a choice any more. It’s all mine, mine to do with what I will. 

“Then when you’re pleading with me for release, and your legs are trembling and it’s only my pushing you against the wall that’s keeping you upright I’m going to stop.”

John could barely stop a gasp escaping his lips. He knew that if Carson carried out the actions he described then there was no way the sound wouldn’t escape him. Not for the first time in their relationship he cursed his vivid imagination. Carson’s description enveloped him and he could feel his lover’s touch already, feel himself being held immobile as Carson went about his teasing. He almost bucked in the chair; his mind was so focussed on the image of those strong hands on his hips. He could feel a line of sweat on his brow and was glad he was sitting separately from his men. He ran over this idea of a trip to the infirmary in his head, but quickly dismissed it, even if suggested by someone else he was fairly sure Carson would say John had broken the rules, and right now, he was desperate not to do anything that could ruin his chances of winning. Stilling his body and trying to calm his breathing the voice began again.

“You’re going to be begging for it then John. I love it when I see you like that. You’ll be trembling; hardly able to stand you’ll be so desperate for me. You’ll be staring at me with those wide eyes and your hair all tousled and falling onto your forehead. I bet you look a bit like that now John. Pupils wide, but you’ll blame the lighting in there, but is there a slight catch to your breath? You’d better watch out if they ask for audience participation love, I wouldn’t want you to refuse and set a bad example.”

John’s head jerked up, scanning the display on the wall in front of him and for the first time in a while trying to concentrate on the lecture. Audience participation? Carson had to be joking, but he seemed to know so well what was happening to John that he couldn’t help but worry about what might occur. There was no way he was moving from this seat anytime in the immediate future. He shuffled slightly, trying to relieve some of the pressure from his trousers. Absolutely no way. 

“You know I can never resist your hair, I’ll reach up and brush it away, and while I’m there I’ll pull you in for a kiss. I’ll pull you in hard against me, hold you there, I’ll still be dressed and I’ll hold you tight so that your cock is trapped against my clothes. You’ll feel the rough fabric on your skin, and it’ll be all you can concentrate on, even as I’m kissing you, but I’m going to have my hands on your hips, and it won’t matter how hard you try, you aren’t going to be able to move.”

John was breathing faster now, Carson seemed to have stopped his commentary, and if there was anything designed to dampen his ardour, it was the dry lecture on ‘Building a cohesive cohort’ but it was having little effect. Gingerly he crossed one leg over the over, trying to avoid undue sensation from his trousers, but determined to appear relaxed and disinterested. He was worried that his upright posture and wide eyes might have given his men entirely the wrong idea about his interest in personnel skills. Settling himself to his usual slouch he thank his stars that the meeting was informal – in his baggy combats, he was far better able to disguise Carson’s effect on him, and now with a bit of quiet from his lover – presumably a visitor or distraction at the infirmary for Carson, - maybe he could work on encouraging his blood to flow to some of the other parts of his body.

“So I’m going to let go and I’m going to take you to the bed and lay you down on your back” Carson’s words broke into John’s concentration. “I’m going to stretch your arms above your head and I’m going to tie them to the headboard. I’ll use the leather cuffs, the wide ones; so soft when I wrap them around your wrists that they fit to your skin exactly. There won’t be any give in them, even as you try and pull against them. Then I going to tie your ankles too, spread wide so that I have all the access I want, but you are going to be held stretched, you’ll feel the slight pull in your muscles, so that by the time I finish with you you’ll have a dull pain afterwards to remind you of what I’ve done.”

Almost reflexively John stretched his fingers, moving his wrist. Already he could feel the sensation of soft leather enveloping them, holding him tight and secure. Carson knew how much John loved that, and the ache in his arms the next day when he moved that reminded him of his lover.“And maybe I’ll just leave you there. Or maybe I’ll play with you. I’m not going to fuck you John. It’s going to be all about you. Just teasing you, stroking you skin, and I’ll circle you nipples. I love how sensitive you are John. I love the way you arch up into my touch. You can’t control the way your body seeks my hand, and tonight won’t be any different. I’m not going to ask you to be quiet. I think you’re probably having enough difficulties with that at the moment. I’ll let you make as much noise as you want. And you will John. First of all I’ll draw those moans from you. The little ones you give when you just seem to want to be petted and let me pleasure you. But I won’t let you get too comfortable. No, next I’ll move down to your cock. It will be waiting for me; it will have been teased too much. Probably leaking a bit, and I’ll rub my thumb over the tip, I’ll spread the liquid down the underside then...” Carson’s voice had been getting slower throughout his description and after so that John checking himself found he was sitting forward on the edge of his chair in his eagerness to hear what was coming next. Gingerly he pushed himself back in the chair. Trying to resume his nonchalant pose and ensure that the paperwork for this talk remaining where it was precariously balanced on his lap. Never mind the fact Carson had told him he couldn’t leave the room. John seriously doubted he would be able to go until everyone else had left the premises and he could safely stand without attracting uncalled-for attention.

“I’ll bend my head down,” John had to stop himself from leaning forward again, Carson’s voice only a whisper now, caressing his ear, “and I’ll blow on it so you feel the sudden cold as it cools.”

John couldn’t help it, he shifted his hips, moving with the promised sensation and the very real one already with him. His paperwork fell to the floor, and he hurriedly bent to pick it up, trying to avoid the surprised glances of his men unable to intercept Lorne reaching forward to help him. He normally went unnoticed at these events – he wondered what they must think of him today causing the number of distractions and hoping they would just put it down to his assumed boredom. He could feel a blush rising in his cheeks and mentally cursed Carson. He never blushed – he was meant to be the chilled out one, only Carson could have this effect on him and again he looked gratefully at the dimmed lights on the ceiling above. At least Carson had the grace to do this when there was some hope of hiding his reaction. If John could be seen clearly the flush and sweats would certainly have caused for comment. As it was Lorne was looking at him with a half-raised eyebrow, a whole lot too knowing for John’s liking.

“And I think I’ll carry on like that” Carson’s voice continued “just an occasional lick to give some moisture, or spreading it with my hand and then a blow, sometimes slow and gentle, or quick and fast. You’ll be arching up, begging me for more, but I’m not going to let you go.” John had taken advantage of his last disruption to reposition one of hands under the paperwork on his lap, grimacing now he pressed the heel of his hand into the base of his throbbing erection. He had no idea how he hadn’t come yet, but he knew that it was a fine line and he could only hope that his control would last. “You’ll probably be incoherent by then. Promising me anything and everything.” John could hear the laughter in Carson’s voice, he had no doubt the man was right. Just the description had had enough effect that if Carson were to offer him relief now, in the middle of the conference room, John doubted he would have the strength to say no. “And then just when you think you can’t take any more, I’m going to lean over you, I’m going to have my mouth over the head of your cock so that you can feel my breaths, you’ll be pushing up towards me, trying to get some touch, but I’ll be just far enough away that you can’t reach me. Slowly, slowly I’m going to open my mouth and bring it down, I’m going to take the head in my mouth, so slowly and you’ll feel my lips pressing against your skin, gradually moving down until I’ve got the whole thing in my mouth. And then...” 

Carson’s voice stopped.

John’s head jerked up. He looked around the room, seeking a reason for the halt. “You’ll just have to wait and see won’t you? See you in five” and a click in his earphone told John that Carson was now off air, and, he suspected, heading back to their quarters from his office in the infirmary.

John glanced at his watch. There were five minutes until the talk was scheduled to end. Bearing in mind that he had to make a strategic exit and try and hurry through the corridors without drawing undue attention, he made it closer to ten minutes before he found Carson. Before he made him carry out his threats, and before he began to formulate his revenge.


End file.
